Beneath a synthetic grass system it is not uncommon to utilize a drainage system. These drainage systems include, among other things, an array of tiles.
Utilizing tiles beneath a synthetic grass system has multiple benefits. For example, tiles can be utilized to aide in drainage by maximizing the distance between the synthetic grass system and the base, typically which comprises crushed stone. The added space allows water to drain from the synthetic grass system to the base without flooding the synthetic grass system.
Additionally, utilizing a tile beneath a synthetic grass system can increase the shock absorbing characteristics of the synthetic grass system. It is important for safety that the synthetic grass system maintains a certain level of “give.” A tile can add to the shock absorbing characteristics of the synthetic grass system through utilization of a material that is slightly flexible—especially when compared to the crushed stone base beneath the tiles.
While the conventionally used bases and tiles are believed to be generally effective for their intended purposes, there remains a need for a tile that provides additional benefits over the conventionally used tiles.